keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Smudger
This is Number 2. Smudger is a Small Green Narrow Guage Tank Engine who arrived on Sodor to work on The Mid-Sodor Railway Prior to Being Turned into a Generator. He now works on The Skarloey Railway, Smudger was will Be Appearing somehow in the series. Appearances: *[[Season 5|'Season 5']]: Snow Can't Stop Us. *[[Season 6|'Season 6']]: The Loose Caboose, Little Engines, Big Help and Rollover Rusty. *[[Season 7|'Season 7']]: Not So Fearless Freddie. *[[Season 8|'Season 8']]: Find That Bike! and The Crash Course. *[[Season 10|'Season 10']]: A Crack in the Track and Tour de Sodor. *[[Season 11|'Season 11']]: Around the Railyard in 64 Seconds, Duncan in the Dumps (does not speak) and Wooden Brakes. Smudger has yet to appear in the series after Season 11, not even a cameo But little bit appear, in Season 12. He most likely left the Railway. SnowCan'tStopUs1.jpg|Smudger at Brendam. TheCrackintheTrack1.jpg Skarloey.png S11.png Trivia: * His Role in The Railway Series, Smudger was replaced by Stanley (No 2). * Smudger is Restored and can be removed Dead Characters Category:Characters Category:Tank engines Category:Steam engines Category:Green Engines Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Mid-Sodor Railway Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Dead Characters Category:Scrapped Engines Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 2 Category:Antagonists Category:Male Engines Category:2009 Category:Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Vehicles Category:Narrow Gauge Category:No 2 Category:4 Wheels Category:Television Only Category:Coal Category:Introduced in 2009 Category:Retired in 2012 Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:The Television Series Characters Category:2009-2012 Category:Retired Items Category:Villains Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Wooden Railway Category:Season 4 Category:Introduced in Season 4 Category:Dead Engines Category:Front Magnets Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:2009 Items Category:Merchandised Characters Category:2009 Introduced Category:Model Series Characters Category:Introduced Category:Learning Curve Category:TV Series Category:Green Characters Category:Green Vehicles Category:Boy Category:MSR Category:SKR Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Model Only Category:Model Series Only Characters Category:No II Category:Keekre24 Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Green 2009 Category:Green Retired Items Category:Circle Faces Category:Green Merchandised Characters Category:Green Items Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Items that are Wooden Railway Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Green Steam Engines Category:Non Try Me Category:Characters that don't work Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Television Series Characters Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Green Tank Engines Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Green Characters that go on Rail Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Green TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:Scrapped Characters Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Green Wooden Railway Category:Wooden Railway Engines Category:2009 Engines Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Characters who Appeared in both Railway Series and Television Series Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Non Working Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:Number 2 Category:TVS Category:TVS Characters Category:On Rail Category:Items Category:Items with Faces Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Model Series On Rail Category:Model Series Category:TVS Only Category:Toy Characters Category:Characters who don't Work Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Characters Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:SR Category:Faced Characters